


The need for Love and Magic

by Oberons_Oddities



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Changing the title later, F/F, F/M, Gore I guess, Incantations, Lesbians, M/M, Magic, Magik - Freeform, Other, Potions, Spirits, Witches, i love them, ill add more tags as I go, recycled characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oberons_Oddities/pseuds/Oberons_Oddities
Summary: 2 girls meet maybe out of chance? or maybe destiny? No one will know but they will know that these girls had a hard life





	1. A Short Gal

Every time Hannah went into town either to; sell or buy at the market place she always saw the same girl. Short and thin but not unhealthy thin build with immaculate hair, clothes you would only wear to a meeting and a scowl strewn across her face Hannah always thought she looked cute but never dared to go near her, due to both a mixture of anxiety and fear of either one of the 2 men who always stood next to her. 

She just wishes she could se the girl smile or even look her way but it never happened


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby sees hot girl

Ruby liked the markets, there was always less body guards then when she was in the city, so many people would smile at her and greet her. And she cold always see that girl the one person Ruby ever caught herself staring at the girl was tall and gangly with short-ish curly hair sprouting for everywhere and her eyes that always hid behind thick glasses she always wore black weather it was black loose jeans or black skinny jeans with holes in the knees and a giant black sweater. Those market days were always her favourite. 

She just wishes she could talk to the girl or even look her way but it never happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is ruby talkin about Hannah


	3. Rain Rain Go Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby suddenly collapses infant of Hannah surprising the girl and causing her to freak the fuck out

As the light rain poured down Hannah leaned down pulling up her sleeves and squatting, she pulled the basket closer to herself and started picking the motherwort. Hannah was so focused she didn’t notice the figure wobbling towards her “please” the figure whispered out, 

Hannah didn’t hear it to caught up carefully cutting the plant humming a song “please” the figure spoke louder catching Hannah by surprise, Hannah whipped her head around looking at the figure as the rain started to pour heavier, Hannah’s eyes widened as she realized who was in front of her “market girl” she whispered out suddenly The girl collapsed falling into the mud 

Hannah scrambled to get her forgetting the basket full of motherwort “Shit” she yelled pulling the girl up the rain now beating down on them “fuckfuckfuck” she chanted lifting the girl bridal style and pulling her into her house. Hannah hurried through the house and clambered up the stairs holding the girl. 

Hannah swung the door open to her bedroom and placed the girl down when Hannah finally calmed down she looked at the girl noticing the bloody scratches and cuts covering her skin and the mud caking parts of her body. She hurried out of the room and into the kitchen pulling out a bucket and filling it with water and grabbing a cloth. 

She ran up the stairs carful to not spill the water she walked into the room and sat beside the girl dipping the cloth in the water and washing as much of the blood and mud away pulling a first aid kit out from under the bed and trying her best the patch her up. Hannah stood up looking over the girl satisfied with her work “night” she whispered walking out of her room. 

As she laid down in front of her small fire what just happened hit her like a wall of bricks “the fuck” she murmured to tired to ponder over the recent events she just laid down and let the comforting darkness consume her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gotta type this quicker cuz it was on my Mac so thats fun  
> hopefully ill be able to write 3 more chapters before tomorrow


	4. A strange place to wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby awakes in a strange room with skulls, books, plants and candles

Ruby moved around feeling comfort in her bed ‘wait a sec... my beds never this soft’ she thought groggily as she peeled her eyes open. The first thing she saw was a window overlooking a large meadow ‘there’s no plants like that here’ she thought confused. 

After a few seconds Ruby’s eyes widened in shock “this isn’t home” she said allowed she pulled herself up quickly and looked around ‘do as pop said, survey, calculate, plan and act’ she thought looking to her right her eyes setting back on the window. 

‘survey’ she thought as she looked. The frame of the window was an old red type of wood and the top two corners had a jar tied up hanging in the sunlight, the bed of the window hand multiple little plants in pots sitting there. Ruby turned her head to see another window this one much larger and closer to the floor on one side was a large stack of books and a plush pillow with a fur blanket falling to the floor but still plants and jars hanging from the top of the window frame.

She turned her head and saw a large wooden door with 2 tables on each side one stacked with books and the other wish a small bowl and a bundle of some sort of plant she kept looking. 

On her left, she saw one large drawer seeming to be divided by large bottle of green liquid with a small tap at its bottom. On the left side of the drawer she noticed multiple shelves each one with little trinkets and knickknacks.

On the right it looked to be a scene straight out of a cult movie, it only had 2 shelfs but both of them at the same height the top of the drawer was covered in small skulls and bones with a large bowl in the middle and the shelves covered in melting candles.

Ruby looked up and saw a large carving on the roof above the bed she was occupying. Ruby’s head snapped towards the door as she heard small shuffling and movement outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im 100% gonna draw Hannah’s room after I write this  
> I LOVE drawing witchy rooms so im pumped   
> the little phrase she used when she’s talking about her pop is a phrase I made up and use whenever im lost or in danger


	5. American Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is silently freaking out but she’s shocked when she sees who her kidnapper is

Ruby stared at the door in horror hoping that nothing or no one came in the room. Luckily the noises faded away, she quickly took in her surroundings again ‘calculate’ from what ruby saw her kidnapper was either a murder or a psychopath.

Suddenly a loud noise came from bellow ruby freaking her out. “DON’T WANNA BE AN AMERICAN IDIOT” she heard being bellowed by a female voice ‘ok so She’s a psychopath’ she thought 

“DON’T WANT A NATION UNDER THE NEW MEDIA” she heard yelled again but slightly closer “AND CAN YOU HEar the sound of hysteria” she heard first being yelled then more quietly and the suddenly the beat behind the signing

(could she even call it singing?) completely shut off the she heard feet stepping and shuffling suddenly Ruby heard knocking at the door “u-um are you awake?” she heard a voice though slightly muffled through the door

“um… im coming in?” the voice said the doors creaking open a body walking through the thoughts of ‘plan’ completely flying through the window as she saw the person in the door frame 

“market girl” she whispered out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter but oh well  
> I love the idea of Hannah screaming music at the top of her lungs


	6. Odd Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah explains why Ruby was in her bedroom.

Hannah walked through the door holding a small basket and a bowl of fresh soup “um” she said standing in the door frame as the girl just looked at her

“I brought some food” she said holding up the bowl “o-oh” the girl said shaking her head and blinking ‘cute’ Hannah thought.

Hannah walked over to the bedside and placed the bowl on the little table next to the bed “um” the girl said, Hannah turned to her “why am I here” the girl asked Hannah just blinked for a second ‘she forgot’ she thought “oh!, well you kinda just stumbled into my garden all cut up and muddy saying “please” over and over again then you collapsed” Hannah explained. 

The girl just blinked for a few seconds then her eyes widened “OH SHIT” she yelled out “um” Hannah spoke overly confused the girl just shook her head composing herself 

“well… uh.. thanks? For ..um ..helping?” the girl said “OH!” Hannah said lifting the basket “I brought you some clothes if you wanna change into something” she said “oh, thank you” the girl said, Hannah placed the basket on the edge of the bed

“if you want you can have a shower to get the rest of the mud off” Hannah said “its just downstairs, to the left the right outside the door on your right, there’s a towel in the basket” Hannah said walking towards the door “Wait!” the girl called out 

“yeah? Hannah said turning to the girl “may I ask what your name is?” she said Hannah looked at her for a second then turned a light shade of pink “its Hannah” she said then walked out the door and down the stairs

‘why the fuck am I blushing what the fuck ughhhhhhh’ Hannah thought rubbing her face turning even redder as she walked into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fukin uhhh  
> Hannah may not be able to function when cute girls are around  
> or maybe just when ruby is around

**Author's Note:**

> Hnnnng  
> This first chapter is just Hannah talking about ruby


End file.
